SungHyun Couple!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Apa jadinya klo Sungmin ngambek sama statusnya yg jadi Uke? dan mau jadi seme'a Kyuhyun?  Jadilah SungHyun couple!


**_SungHyun Couple_**

**Cast :: KyuMin, YeWook**

Summary :: KyuMin couple berubah jadi SungHyun couple

Disclaimer :: Humor gaje, garing, bisa bikin sakit kpala..

* * *

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Aku melirik kearah hyungku pelan. Ia masih serius didepan laptop pink kesayangannya. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan kehadiranku. Ada apa lagi dengannya? Aku benar- benar bingung.

_Flashback…_

Aku pulang sambil menenteng sekotak coklat yang sudah kubungkus dengan kertas berwarna pearl pink. Dengan langkah mantap dan yakin aku masuk ke dorm. Hari ini hyung tersayangku pasti akan bertambah mencintaiku. Hehe..

" Anneyeong hyung!" Seruku saat masuk kedalam kamar.

Sungmin sedang duduk didepan komputerku. Ini kejadian yang aneh, Sungmin tak pernah menyentuh komputerku karena dia selalu kesal kalau melihat sederet game bertahta berantakan di layar monitorku. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

" Hyung?" Panggilku sambil menyembunyikan kotak coklat dibalik badanku.

Sungmin tiba- tiba menoleh dengan mata sembab. Habis menangis. Ada apa ini?

Aku langsung berjalan cepat, kotak coklat itu sudah tak tersembunyi dibalik tubuhku. " Hyung kenapa?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dan berjalan menghindariku. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Dan..

Blam! Ia membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang membuatku terlonjak.

Lho, kenapa dia? Dia memang suka marah tiba- tiba tanpa alasan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi, biasanya dia langsung ngamuk- ngamuk kalau marah padaku. Kenapa sekarang malah diam saja? Apa lagi salahku, ya..

Aku melirik kearah komputerku yang masih nyala tapi tak menjalankan satu program apapun. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin? Apa yang dia lihat sehingga dia marah padaku?

Sejak hari itu, Sungmin langsung bersikap dingin padaku.

_Flashback end…_

Aku menatap layar PSP-ku serius. Main game. Tapi aku tak bisa focus, aku melirik kearah Sungmin lagi. Ia masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan terlihat asyik mengetik sesuatu. Ini hari ketiga dia tak memperdulikanku, tapi ia tak kabur seperti biasanya. Emosinya terlihat tenang, nggak labil.

" Hyung.." Panggilku pelan.

" Hm?" Jawabnya dingin.

" Hyung kenapa, sih?" Tanyaku pelan dengan takut- takut. Tentu aku takut, Sungmin itu super sensitive. Sedikit saja aku melukai perasaannya itu, aku akan diserang dengan bunny punch-nya yang mematikan.

Lagi- lagi ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia berdiri sambil membawa laptopnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku.

Aku melongo. Aaah! Dasar anak manja yang menyebalkan! Umpatku dengan kesal. Aku kembali memaksakan otakku focus pada PSP-ku.

Tiba- tiba Wookie masuk ke kamar. " Kyuhyunie?" Ia menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya. Nggak ngerti, deh. Hyungku yang satu ini memang punya tatapan yang bisa membuat siapapun merasa gemas terhadapnya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Yesung hyung tergila- gila padanya.

Eiits! Aku masih waras. Aku masih mencintai Sungmin hyung! Lagian aku mana punya nyali merebut pacar si unik Yesung hyung. Aku nggak mau diserang sama ddangko-brothernya (?).

" Iya, hyung?" Aku meletakkan PSP-ku dilantai.

Wookie hanya mengangguk- angguk. Lalu duduk disampingku. " Sungmin hyung sudah baik?"

Kali ini aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Sudah baik? Maksudnya?

" Maksud hyung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

" Lho? Memangnya Sungmin hyung belum cerita ke kamu kenapa dia ngambek? Aku kira sudah, habisnya emosinya baik- baik aja, tuh.."

Aku menghela nafas. " Hyung tau pribahasa air beriak tanda tak dalam ngga?"

Wookie mengangguk dengan polosnya.

" Berarti air yang tenang artinya dalam, kan?"

Lagi- lagi Wookie mengangguk.

" Sekarang Sungmin hyung hanya diam tak beremosi, justru itu yang membuatku semakin takut." Terangku sambil melipat kedua kakiku. " Memang hyung tahu kenapa dia marah?"

" Mau kuceritakan?" Wookie tersenyum jahil menatapku.

Wah.. Firasat buruk, nih. Aku mengangguk.

" Tapi kamu harus membantuku." Lanjutnya.

Bener kan! Pasti aku dijadiin pembantu lagi, deh! Tapi…. Demi Sungmin, deh.. Mau gimana lagi. Meski disuruh jadi kelinci percobaan buat masakan Wookie (kalo itu sih semua member juga mau, siapa yang nggak tau tentang kelezatan masakan koki Ryeowook).

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun! RELA!

" Membantu apa?" Tanyaku hati- hati.

" Nggak sulit, aku cuma mau kamu membelikanku bahan- bahan makanan untuk makan malam, kok." Ia tertawa kecil.

" Ok!" Seruku cepat. Bukan hal sulit. " Terus apa masalahnya?"

" Sungmin cerita padaku.."

_Kyuhyun pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangi atas kepala Kyuhyun. Seakan- akan dia sedang mengukur berapa selisih tinggi mereka berdua. Sungmin mendekatkan tangannya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

" Nggak beda jauh, kok.." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegang dihadapan hyung kecilnya itu.

" Ok, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin mengagetkan.

Kyuhyun bergidik mendengarnya. " Na.. Nae?"

" Mulai sekarang nggak ada lagi KyuMin couple! Sekarang adanya SungHyun couple!"

Duar! Bagai tersambar petir! Kepala Kyuhyun berubah pusing mendengarnya. SungHyun? SUNGhyun? SungHYUN?

_Flashback.._

" Dia membaca fanfict yang berjudul ZhouHyun couple." Mulai Ryeowook.

" Whad?" Seru Kyuhyun histeris. " ZhouHyun? Apa itu!"

" Couple dari Zhoumi hyung dan Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook.

" Hah?" Mata Kyuhyun semakin melotot tak karuan. Sepertinya kalau ada satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut dia bisa kena serangan jantung.

Ryeowook mengangguk- angguk mengerti akan kekagetan Kyuhyun. " Jadi itu kisah kamu sama Zhoumi hyung. Zhoumi hyung jadi seme-mu dan kamu yang jadi uke."

" Aaarrgghh!" Jerit Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat- kuat. Benar- benar seperti orang yang sudah gila.

Ryeowook berubah kaget. " Tenang, Kyu.." Ucapnya cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap dengan mata berkaca- kaca. " Jadi, Sungmin hyung…"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. " Dia marah karena pikirnya kamu lebih cocok jadi Uke Zhoumi hyung."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, Kyuhyun sudah tepar ditempatnya.

_Flashback end.._

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. " Hyung..?"

" Aku nggak akan bermanja- manja lagi sama kamu. Aku nggak akan.." Sungmin berhenti untuk berpikir. " Pokonya aku nggak mau dicap sebagai cowok lemah lagi!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut. Bukannya ia nggak suka dengan nama SungHyun begitu, tapi ia harus bingung menghadapi kelakuan hyungnya kali ini. Dia harus bagaimana? Menjadi uke-nya Sungmin? Kan aneh!

" Kyuhyunie, ayo jalan." Ajak Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah hidup hanya mengikuti kelakuan hyungnya itu. Alhasil, tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit condong kearah Sungmin. Dan Sungmin sedikit berjinjit merangkul Kyuhyun. Anehnyaaaa…..

" Hy.. Hyung? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

" Jangan panggil aku hyung!" Bentaknya lagi. " Minnie."

" Eh, iya.. Minnie, kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kaget, bingung, serba salah, etc.

Sungmin berhenti. _Sungmin pov_aku mau makan eskrim.. tapi… aarrgghh.. nggak bisa sungmin! Jangan manja! Jangan lemah! Jangan pokoknya jangan!

" Nggak tau.. Pokonya jalan aja, deh.." Ia menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Dan yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah seme-nya itu.

Member yang lain hanya bisa mengintip dari balik dinding dan terkekeh- kekeh melihat dua sejoli itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Kyuhyun pov_

Dua hari berlalu setelah insiden SungHyun couple itu. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa memahami apa yang ada dipikiran hyungku itu. Kacau, deh..

Jangan- jangan tanpa sepengetahuanku kepalanya terbentur. Atau dia salah minum obat.

Nggak ada lagi Sungmin yang manja dan kekanak- kanakkan. Nggak ada lagi Sungmin yang cengeng dan kurang bisa diandalkan. Nggak ada lagi Sungmin yang manis, imut dan penggila makanan manis. Sungminku berubah menjadi cowok tulen (semua orang juga tau dia 100% cowok tulen).

Aku mengehela nafas.

" Kyu!" Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah kalemnya.

Aku hanya menoleh. " Nae, Minnie?" Tanyaku malas. Memang sekarang aku malas meladeninya.

" Sedang apa dikamar sendirian?" Tanyanya sambil menunduk menatapku.

Aku hanya menggeleng. " Nggak ngapa- ngapain. Santai aja." Jawabku sambil membaringkan tubuhku. Mataku kufokuskan pada PSP yang kini kupegang. Tapi aku nggak mood main game.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar. Aku memandanginya diam- diam. Dia benar- benar tak memperdulikanku sekarang. Dan itu membuatku merasa…. Kesal!

Apa begini perasaan Sungmin kalau aku tak memperdulikannya?

Tapi aku nggak salah! Lagipula kenapa dia memikirkan masalah ZhouHyun itu sih? Kan cuma fanfict aja! Payah..

" Kyu.." Wookie melangkah masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku duduk sigap. Kalau si baik hati itu mendatangiku, biasanya dia punya kabar lain. " Hyung?"

Wookie duduk disisi tempat tidurku. " Kayaknya semakin kacau. Sungmin hyung benar- benar berubah. Teukie hyung aja sampai bingung."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Teukie hyung memang sudah bicara padaku tentang masalah ini. Tapi aku juga nggak bisa apa- apa. Sungmin yang memilihnya.

" Kenapa sih dia memikirkan masalah fanfict aneh itu. Nggak logis." Sahutku kesal sambil membanting- banting PSP malang itu ditempat tidur. " Kalau dia serius begitu, lebih baik aku putus aja."

" Nae! Andwe dongsaeng!" Seru Wookie sambil mencengkram bahuku kencang. " Kau mau membuat Sungmin hyung bunuh diri, hah?"

Aku terdiam. " Aku mau sama Wookie hyung aja!" Seruku sambil hendak memeluk Wookie.

Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuh Wookie hyung dan akhirnya tubuhku terjerembab dibawah kasur. " Aduuh.." Umpatku sambil menengok siapa orang yang menarik Wookie hyung.

Oh gosh! Yesung hyung! Ia menatapku dengan devil smirk andalannya.

Aku hanya meringis. " Eh, hyung.."

" Mau kau apakan Wookie, heh?" Tanyanya dingin.

Aku buru- buru bangun. " Nggak ngapa- ngapain, kok.. Iya, kan..?" Aku menatap Wookie dengan puppy eyes-ku. Berharap hyung kecilku yang ini mau membantu.

Wookie memandangiku bingung.

" Bener?" Tanya Yesung hyung ragu. " Kudengar kau bilang mau putus dari Sungmin terus memilih Wookie, heh?"

" Nde!" Seruku cepat. " Becanda, kok, hyung.. Mianhaeyo.." Ucapku setulus mungkin. Aku nggak mau diserang sama ddangko-brothernya.. Bisa mati aku malam ini!

Yesung mengangguk, seakan mengerti. " Ayo balik ke kamar Wookie." Ia menarik lengan Wookie. Yang ditarik hanya ikut- ikut saja. Sendirian lagi, deh..

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin-ku kembali, ya… Aaarrgghh! Kyu! Ayo gunakan otak jeniusmu.. 1+1=2. 5x5=25. 100:10=10. Tuh, kan… Aku memang jenius! (semua orang juga tau itu).

Tiba- tiba sesuatu melintas dikepalaku. Ide brilian! Yes!

_Kyuhyun pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sungmin pov_

Aku memandangi Kyuhyun bingung. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuanku secara tiba- tiba saat aku sedang menonton Tv diruang tengah dorm kami. Memang aku berusaha berubah menjadi cowok. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat manja tanpa perintahku. Apa dia salah minum obat, hah?

" Kyu?" Panggilku pelan.

" Nae, hyung?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menatapku manja.

Aku terdiam sambil menggeleng cepat. " Gwe-gwechanha." Jawabku cepat. Ini aneh….!

" Minnie.." Panggilnya lembut lagi.

" Ngh?"

" Ayo kita makan eskrim. Aku mau makan cake, deh.." Gumam Kyuhyun manja sambil menarik lenganku seperti anak kecil yang ingin diajak bermain.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Makan eskrim? Cake? Yang bener aja.. sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi begitu. Apa ini efek dari SungHyun itu, ya? Aku masih diam berpikir. Aku nggak mau terkena jebakannya lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya ingin menggodaku. Dia kan tahu benar kalau aku suka banget eskrim. Tapi..

" Hyung?" Panggilnya membuyarkan lamunanku. " Minnie ngga mau makan es sama Kyu?" Tanyanyanya lagi.

Kyu? Ini pertama kalinya dia membahasakan dirinya Kyu? Ini mustahil! Mustahil! Kyu mulai gila.

" Aah.. Kalau begitu aku ajak Wookie hyung aja!" Kyu sudah beranjak berdiri dan siap meninggalkanku.

" Eh! Acaba!" Seruku cepat sambil menarik lengannya. Enak saja pergi sama Wookie. Apa mau dibantai Yesung heh?

" Jadi?" Ia menatapku dengan jurus puppy eyes innocent-nya itu. Benar- benar bukan Kyuhyun. Ia kesurupan hantu dari situ gintung! (nae? Ommo? Darimana sungmin tau tentang Situ Gintung?)

" Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu!" Aku hendak pergi ke kamar. Tapi Kyu langsung menarik lenganku.

" Nggak mau! Begitu aja." Ucapnya sambil merangkul lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dorm.

_Sungmin pov end_

Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadari. Lagi- lagi penghuni dorm sudah cekikikan kayak kunti ngeliat mereka yang ketuker jiwanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sungmin pov_

Kyuhyun memandangi daftar menu yang sudah dipegangnya.

" Minnie mau eskrim?" Tanyanya padaku manja.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Aku mau eskrim.. sama cake.. sama coklat.. sama permen.. semua yang manis- manis. Tapi….

Aku masih diam berpikir. Kalau memakan itu semua, Kyuhyun akan memandangku sebagai orang yang nggak punya pendirian. Aku nggak mau!

" Minnie-ah?" Panggilnya lagi.

Aku menaikkan kacamata hitamku. " Aku pesan cofeelatte aja." Jawabku cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia memesan eskrim super triple flavor chocolate-strawberry-vanilla. Es kesukaanku. Ia juga memesan Strawberry rolls cake sama chocolate ice candy. Aku benar- benar melongo.

" Kyu yang habiskan semuanya?"

Kyuhyun gantian memandangku bingung. " Lalu, hyung yang mau makan?"

Aku buru- buru menggeleng. " Aku nggak suka makanan manis!" Bantahku bohong.

Kyu tertawa. " Ya, sudah.. Aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanyaaaa…. Hyung hanya melihat aja, ya.." Godanya dengan senyum iblisnya.

Aku membuang muka.

Lima menit, pesanan kami datang. Kyu menghabiskan semua yang dia pesan dengan wajah sangat ceria. Sedangkan aku menghabiskan coffelatte-ku dengan susah payah. Hieeekk… I hate coffe!

Aku menatap minumanku yang sudah habis setengah. Sedangkan semua makanan Kyu sudah habis tak bersisa (Cuma piringnya aja yang utuh nggak dimakan.) tadi kukira dia mau makan semuanya. Sekalian aja makan meja di café ini. Dasar anak menyebalkan!

" Kenyaaang…." Ucap Kyuhyun bahagia.

Aku memandanginya iri. Aku juga mauu…

" Hyung kenapa? Mau es juga?"

" Nggak!" Seruku sambil menghabiskan minumanku. Kalau aku terus bersikap manja dan kekanak- kanakkan, Kyuhyun pasti akan kesal juga. Apalagi kalau ingat cerita bodoh itu. Dia dan Zhoumi hyung? Aaarrgghhh!

" Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran kacauku.

" Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan lagi dan kali ini memesan eskrim strawberry.

" Belum puas makannya?" Tanyaku bingung. Kyuhyun bukan tipe pembenci makanan manis. Tapi dia juga bukan tipe penggila makanan manis.

" Sudahlah, hyung.. Aku capek dengan permainan ini. Kita sudahi aja, ya.." Ucap Kyu sambil berdiri dan memilih duduk disebelah kursiku.

" Main apa?"

" SungHyun couple-nya." Jawabnya singkat.

" Ini bukan permainan! Aku nggak mau dengar lagi KyuMin semacam itu!" Ucapku ketus.

" Aku nggak mau!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal. " Apa hyung ngga capek menipu diri sendiri begitu. Membuang pink bunny, menjauhi makanan manis? Lama- lama kamu sendiri yang bisa gila."

Aku terdiam. Gila? Ya, mungkin sekarang aku sudah gila.

" Nggak usah mikirin soal ZhouHyun itu. Aku muak, ah."

Aku melongo. Lho? Kok tau? Aaiiishh! Wookie pasti cerita.

" Wookie cerita ke kamu, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Wookie hyung mana tega membiarkanku, dongsaeng-nya yang super cute ini kebingungan sendiri. Makanya kita sudahi aja, ya.." Ucapnya super pede.

Aku merengut. Pelayan datang membawa pesanan Kyuhyun.

" Makan itu." Perintahnya.

" Nggak! Aku nggak suk_" Belum sempat aku mengakhiri perkataanku, Kyuhyun sudah memasukkan satu sendok eskrim strawberry kedalam mulutku. Aku melongo.

" Enak, kan? Kalau membenci makanan yang kamu suka. Rugi, lho.." Ia meringis sambil memasukkan satu sendok eskrim lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Aku menatapnya. Mataku mulai berkaca- kaca.

" Aku lebih suka hyung menjadi seperti boneka dulu. Aku juga nggak perduli dengan rumor ZhouHyun itu. Aku sih tetap suka sama Minnie-ah." Ia meringis lagi sambil menatap jauh kedepan.

Kini aku benar- benar menangis.

" Eh? Hyung kenapa?" Tanyanya berubah panic.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tetap terisak. " Mian.. Mianhaeyo, Hyunie.." Isakku lagi.

Kyuhyun menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lembut. " Ya sudah jangan nangis. Aku nggak mau dibilang nangisin anak orang disini."

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Kuambil sendok yang masih dipegang Kyuhun dan aku mulai memakan eskrim itu.

" Enak.." Ucapku lirih. Sudah berhari- hari aku nggak makan makanan manis.

" Haha.." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil merangkul pundakku. " Minnie balik lagi! Aku nggak jadi selingkuh sama Wookie hyung, ah.."

Aku melotot? Apaaaa?

" Kau berniat selingkuh, hah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Becanda, kok.. Kalau aku selingkuh sama dia, bisa dibunuh ddangko-brother aku." Tawanya lagi pecah.

Aku terpaksa tertawa dengan wajah kesal. Benar, aku nggak perduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang lain lagi. Mau ada ZhouHyun, KyuWook, atau apapun. Kyuhyun akan tetap mencintaiku.

Review please... :D


End file.
